Kalashtar
Physical Description Kalashtar appear very close to humans, although a clear examination shows them to have almost an alien grace and beauty. Standing slightly taller than humans and usually a little thinner, their hair color, eye color and skin tone have all the same ranges as humans. The only definitive difference between a human and a kalashtar is a complete lack of any natural blemish, regardless of the circumstances. Society While the Kalashtar can claim the small mountainous country of Adar as their homeland, they tend to congregate in any area that has a large enough population to accommodate different ethnic districts. The largest collection of kalashtar outside of Adar is in Sharn. Relations Kalashtar appreciate all life and respect the harmony that comes when neighbors are there to help one another. That said, they don't often understand most of the finer details of other cultures and come off as a little aloof or condescending when it comes to cultural matters that have no direct correlation to their own. Humans are by far the easiest for them to get along with, but as one moves into stranger cultures, like the dinosaur riders of the Talenta Plains or the elves of the Undying Court, the relationship becomes more formal and less personable. Its important to note that most kalashtar try very hard to never be rude or disrespectful, but the confusion caused by tradition for tradition sake often leads to a simmering sense of frustration. Alignment and Religion Kalashtar are more often than not good-hearted and community-oriented, placing most as lawful good. Certainly, the need for strong self-discipline is common among adventures, making lawful of some form more common than not. While kalashtar respect the faiths of the other races they encounter, their own religion is more of a philosophy, known as the Path of the Order, or Il-Yanah in the Quor language. While this faith has few actual clerics, almost all kalashtar venerate the presence of the God of Order and it's struggle against the Chaos that would cover all of Skyholm. Adventurers Given the ingrained opposition to the Dreaming Dark, the Inspired and all that they stand for, many kalashtar become adventurers in order to best oppose this pervasive enemy. Most often, kalashtar will take levels in psionic classes to better combat this specific threat as well as provide an unsuspected edge to more traditional combatants in Skyholm. Names Male Names: Halkhad, Kanatash, Lanamelk, Minharath, Nevitash, Parmelk, Thakakhad, Thinharath Female Names: Ganitari, Khashana, Lakashtari, Mevakri, Novakri, Panitari, Thakashtai, Thatari Standard Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: '''+2 to any single ability score, chosen at character creation. * '''Size: '''Medium Size * '''Type: '''Humanoid (Kalashtar Subtype) * '''Base Speed: 30' * Languages: Common and Quor. Bonus Languages: Any, except Druidic and other secret languages (although they usually take Draconic and Riedran first) * Dream Native: '+2 racial bonus vs. mind-affecting saving throws and are immune to dream-based effects. * '''Naturally Social: '+2 racial bonus on Bluff, Diplomacy and Intimidate. * 'Naturally Telepathic: '''Psi-Like Ability: 1/day, ''Mindlink (as per Psionics Unleashed). The manifester level for this ability is the kalashtar's character level. Charisma is the related attribute. * '''Bonus Feat: All Kalashtar gain the Wild Talent feat as a bonus feat. If they ever take a level in a class that gives them a manifester level, that bonus feat is replaced with the Psionic Talent feat instead. * Age: ** Adulthood: 40 years ** Intuitive: +2d6 / Self-Taught: +3d6 / Trained: +5d6 ** Middle Age: 75 / Old: 113 / Venerable: 150 / Maximum +4d2 * Base Height & Weight: ** Height: 5'4" (male) or 5'2" (female) ** Weight: 135 lbs (male) or 105 lbs (female) ** Modifier: 2d6 / Weight Modifier: x3 Alternate Racial Traits The following alternate racial traits may be selected in place of one or more of the standard racial traits above * Dream Warrior: Many kalashtar train their minds to fight the darkness of quori. They gain Mind Thrust as a psi-like ability, usable once per day. The manifester level for this ability is the kalashtar's character level. Charisma is the related attribute. This racial trait replaces naturally telepathic. * Keeper of Dreams: Some kalashtar seek to heal other's sleep rather than fight. They gain Slumber as a psi-like ability, usable once per day. The manifester level for this ability is the kalashtar's character level. Charisma is the related attribute. This racial trait replaces naturally telepathic. * Naturally Suspicious: Kalashtar have many enemies and know they could be hiding anywhere. They get a +2 racial bonus to Perception, Sense Motive and Stealth. This racial trait replaces naturally social. * Razor Sharp Concentration: Some kalashtar can hold a thought so focused that little can be done to break their train of thought. They get a +4 racial bonus to concentration checks. This racial trait replaces dream native. * Soul of Taratai: Some kalashtar are more connected to the original source of Dal Quor, for good or for ill. They get the Unlocked Talent feat as a bonus feat. This racial trait replaces dream native. Favored Class Options The following favored class options are available to all characters of this race who have the listed favored class, and unless otherwise stated, the bonus applies each time you select the favored class reward. * Any: Kalashtar can always spend their favored class point to gain 1 additional power point instead of a hit point or skill point. * Monk: Add +1/4 point to the monk's ki pool. * Oracle: Add +1/2 to the oracle's level for the purpose of determining the effects of one revelation. * Psion: Add +1/2 psionic power from the telepath power list or psion / wilder power list to the list of powers known. This power must be at least one level lower than the highest-level power she can manifest. This option can be used to select discipline talents, from the psion's own discipline or the telepathy discipline, which are treated as 0th level powers and have the same limitations as the discipline talents the psion gets normally. * Rogue: Add +1/2 to Bluff checks to deceive or lie and +1/2 to Sense Motive to see through deceptions and lies * Soulknife: The soulknife gains +1/6 of a new blade skill. Category:Race Category:Homebrew